Because You Are By My Side
by Yui Kagamine
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko is going to tell Kuroko's parents that they are going a step higher in their relationship. But the misfortune struck them and thay have to face it. How will they undergo the misfortune? KagaKuro oneshot fic, BoyxBoy


"Kuroko, can we… move on to… the next stage of our relationship?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, who was drinking his daily dose of vanilla milkshake, stopped and moved the straw away from his mouth to look at his beloved lover, Kagami Taiga, who refused to look at Kuroko in the eyes, with reddish color painting his face, putting shame to his dark red hair.

They had just finished college the other day, and now they were celebrating with taken away Maji Burgers in Kagami's apartment. Kuroko didn't mind if they had to continue like this, but he can't help but felt his heart warming to Kagami's words.

"Sure Kagami-_kun_, I don't mind…" with that, the blushing faded, changed with a big grin across Kagami's face, and then he pulled Kuroko to his lap, nearly spilled the vanilla shake in Kuroko's hand, and hugged him from behind, snuggling in Kuroko's neck.

"Thanks Kuroko, I really relieved that you accepted it, here I thought you won't accept me…"

"BaKagami, what do you think of my feelings?" Kuroko pouted. "How about my parents? Can we visit them this Sunday?"

"Of course! Then, I'll prepare for lunch in the way there on Sunday morning…You better tell them that we're going there!" and Kuroko just nodded.

* * *

'Because You Are By My Side'

By Yui Kagamine

Pairing : Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya (with a hint of MidoTaka)

Genre : Angst – Romance (with a hint of 'failed' comedy)

Rating : T (just for safe precaution)

Word Count : approx. 5000 words

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own the fic

Warning : This is a story between boy and boy (Boy's Love). If you can't stand BL, please kindly close the page :'3 . Oh and also, I will be using OCs for Kuroko's parents so please bear with it (as the official doesn't say anything about Kuroko's parents)

Author's Note : I will leave it after the fic is finished below, for now, enjoy the fic :D

Direction:

'_italic_' for thoughts

…_italic_… for Japanese words (see end of fic notes)

* * *

On Sunday

"Can't sleep, Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko showed a look of concern as he saw Kagami's –already red- red eyes.

He knew that his lover had this bad habit of cannot sleep in because he was too excited, but he hoped that he could stop that, it pains his heart that he could sleep just well while the other was worrying about things concerning him, plus Kagami had promised to make lunch that morning and he never broke his promise.

Kuroko patted Kagami's back, "…don't worry Kagami-_kun_, my parents will accept you, and I'm sure of it. So… get some sleep in the train, okay?"

And when Kagami saw Kuroko's rarely seen smile, he calmed down. His smile always had this kind of magic to him, and that time, he was convinced that things will go well.

They went to the station, bought tickets to Kyoto, eating Kagami's homemade lunch, and Kagami slept to Kuroko's shoulder while holding hands. Kuroko felt that all of those were enough happiness to last for his life time. Little that he knew he would face misfortune in the near future.

It happened fast, just when Kagami had his peaceful nap and Kuroko with his little novel and his difficulty to flip the pages because Kagami currently occupying his left hand by holding his hand, the train suddenly lost the speed it has, making Kagami woke up from the sudden jolt, screams could be heard, and loud crash followed from the front line not long after, and Kuroko's vision suddenly went black.

oxoxoxoxo

When Kuroko came to, he could hear faint sounds like…

"There's a survivor here, hurry!"

"There are also here!"

"Don't move them so roughly, we even don't know if they should be moved or not!"

And then he realized that he was still holding hands with Kagami, and he tried to recall what situation he had gotten in.

"Ku... roko?"

'_Kagami-kun?_'

He wanted to reply to him, but he can't, no sound produced by his voice cord, so he replied by tightening his grip, and he realized another thing: he could not move his right hand.

"Thank goodness… you're still alive… I wouldn't know what to do if you had been a goner. But this is suck; I can't feel my other hand. I guess I'd just speak louder so the people outta there can hear us…"

'_Me too, Kagami-kun, and I'm sorry_' Kuroko's grip became tighter.

"Oiii, any people out thereeee?!" Kagami screamed to what seems using all his power, but perhaps still not enough for people who busy with rescuing the people they found first to hear him. And Kagami repeated it again and again, until…

"Hey, I can hear a faint sound down here, perhaps there's survivor here!"

"Okay then, let's help them too!"

'_finally… rescued…_'

Kuroko closed his eyes as darkness enveloped his sight. He can still hear Kagami's voice calling to him before he lost his consciousness.

oxoxoxoxo

When Kuroko came to, he was welcomed with a sight of white. White ceiling, white walls, white bed, and when he looked to his surrounding, white curtain, and a mop of dark red hair to his left, in a separate bed, whose person was looking out to the scenery provided by the window.

"Kagami…-_kun_?" Kuroko's voice sounded hoarse, but it's normal because he had slept for he-don't-even-know-how-many days. '_Ah my voice is back…, but I still can't move my right hand though…_', he thought.

Kagami looked at Kuroko, and sighed in relief, "Thank God, finally you are awake… I… really don't know what to do past these days but the doctor told me you'll survive, so…I…"

Kagami's voice was nearly broken and he didn't dare to continue his statement because he knew by then, tears will come streaming on his face.

'_Don't worry Kagami-kun, I'm here now…_' kept unspoken from Kuroko because by then a nurse came in and squealed happily, "Thank God finally you're awake! Wait a minute; I will call the doctor because he has something to talk to both of you… but, perhaps privately, so I'll bring Kagami-_san_ to him first. Kagami-_san_, can you walk properly? Or will you need a wheelchair?"

"I think I could walk on my own… but can you help me to stand?"

"Of course! Wait a moment, I have to put away these papers. I'll be back!" then she was gone.

"I wonder what will the doctor said though, hmm…"

Kuroko recalled that Kagami couldn't move his hand on the day of accident, "Umm… Kagami-_kun_? How about your hand?"

"Huh? Oh… I'm perfectly okay, but still, I can't feel my left arm… and…"

The bubbly nurse was back at that moment, cutting through Kagami's statement.

"Okay Kagami-_san_, I'll help you stand and bring you to the doctor. Ready?"

"Then Kuroko, wait for me and rest up, 'kay? We will continue the conversation later." he said to Kuroko with his sunny-like grin, making Kuroko assured in heart, then walked away with the nurse.

Since the nurse got in, Kuroko subconsciously straighten his back so he plopped his back to the bed, hoping to get some rest from it.

oxoxoxoxo

In the meantime, Kagami was meeting up with the doctor.

"Midorima-_sensei_, I had brought the patient. Kagami-san, enjoy your talk with the doctor! I have some things to do, so I will leave." Kagami shocked to find the green head to be a doctor here and unsurprisingly the green head was calm.

'_Enjoy? More like arguing…_' Kagami pouted in his heart.

Until the nurse left, they didn't say a thing.

"So BaKagami, what had gone through you?"

"Are you insulting your patient? Midorima-_sensei_?!"

"No. It's your fault for not bringing both Kuroko's and yours lucky items when it's the day where Aquarius and Leo both ranked two lowest and you had gone travelling. But that aside, I guess I have both good news and bad news for you and your partner."

While Kagami's temper almost gone to the red zone, the to-be-told news made him keep calm.

"So, why are you calling me now, instead of when Kuroko hadn't awake?"

"Nothing, I just want to do it like that…" he adjusted his glasses while Kagami seems like he had lit up his aura to kill.

"maa maa, Shin-chan, you shouldn't have teased the patient like that!" all of a sudden, Takao Kazunari showed up from the door.

"T-Takao? What are you doing here?!"

"A nurse, can't you see?"

"W-Why…"

"Just now I had this order to buy a certain doctor's favorite drink so I can't escort you to him.."

Midorima coughed, hard, making Takao grin wide and shut himself.

"So, Kagami…" at once, the atmosphere went tense.

"The good news is I just want to congratulate you and Kuroko that both of you survived… but…" a short pause is given, and this just making Kagami went in between angry and curious.

"As a doctor I must say that both you and Kuroko suffered a really bad trauma on one of your arm… Must I state that you can't move your left hand? The same goes to Kuroko's right hand… and…" Kagami gulped, he wasn't prepared to hear any of this… He had just finished college, wanting to make a happy life, and then it went to a situation like this? Life is really unfair…

"The arm which you can't move has to be amputated as to prevent the infection to spread and threaten your life. And of course I have to have your agreement to this, and I will ask Kuroko later. I will give you some time to think, perhaps until this evening? Or you need more?"

Kagami was shock enough about the fact that he can't move his left hand, and he had to face this too? So… How about his dream to become a fire-fighter? How about his life later if he had to give up his arm and had a life with just one hand? How…

To Midorima's and Takao's concern as the usually-fired-up-red-head just went silent all of the sudden, when Takao wanted to liven up the atmosphere, Kagami slapped himself with his right arm, making the former Shuutoku light-and-shadow duo shocked.

"I had made up my mind. Just go with the procedure already."

"Are you sure?"

"What else I can do? Besides… I still have Kuroko beside me, so I think I will be okay." And he gave a big grin across his face.

Before Midorima could give any retort, Takao spoke at once, "aww, when could Shin-_chan_ be honest like this BaKagami? Sometimes I want you to act like that, not tsundere."

"Shut up, Takao!"

"Don't call me BaKagami!"

"There there, I will escort you to your room and bring Kuroko here, okay? That's what you want, right, Shin-chan?" then Takao helped Kagami to stand at once, and left before Midorima could retort anything more.

oxoxoxoxo

'_I can hear Kagami-kun's voice from the corridor… and one familiar voice… I wonder who that is…_' Kuroko said to himself.

Not long after that, Kagami entered the room, with Takao the nurse.

"Hey Kuroko, long time no see! How are you? Feeling better?" Takao moved to Kuroko's bedside, ignoring his chatting companion in the corridor who also entered the room at the same time.

"Takao-_kun_?"

"Yep! We have to meet Shin-chan at once, can you stand?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Let me help you then. Oh and Kagami, please have your rest time."

"I had enough, thanks. And Kuroko…" Kuroko looked at Kagami, but Kagami kept quiet, "… nothing, have a good long chat with that green hair."

Kuroko felt strange, but he swatted the feelings away first, because he had to meet the doctor, who seemed to be Midorima.

oxoxoxoxo

Arrived in the room, Kuroko sat on the patient chair in front of Midorima's desk. And silence engulfed them, only if Takao is not there.

"Okay then, I have something to do, so I will leave both of you alone. And Kuroko, thanks for talking to me in the corridor, byee ~" and there he went, even before the ever-polite Kuroko to say his gratitude for bringing him here, when his body felt ache all over the place even though he could still walk normally.

"Ahem…" Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Hello, long time no see, Midorima-_kun_." Kuroko bowed a little in his sitting position.

"As your doctor here, I want to talk about some news…"

And as Midorima explained the situation, trying to explain what Kagami also heard before, Kuroko just listening to it without any complain.

"And so… do you need any time to think?"

Sure, Kuroko felt that was not fair, but if that was what the destiny wanted to do with him, so what could he do?

"Nothing, I will go on with the procedure. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Midorima-_kun_. I can do nothing to prevent this right? Besides, I don't think I understand about what I should do and what I should not do. Not to mention…" Kuroko stopped a while, "I still have Kagami-_kun_… I think we can do this together… He will also receive this treatment, right?"

"Hmph, okay then, I will schedule both of you for the operation. I will tell you later when, so for now, just rest on your bed. I will call a nurse to escort you back to your room."

"_Hai. _Thank you, Midorima-_kun._"

oxoxoxoxo

"How's that, Kuroko?" Kagami said when Kuroko entered the room with a nurse.

Kuroko thanked the nurse, and then went back to his bed, "…the same as Kagami-_kun_, isn't it?"

"Hnn.."

"I told Midorima-_kun_ to just do what he needs to do; after all, Kagami-_kun_ will be there to accompany me." Kuroko showed his rarely seen smile that made Kagami blushed even harder than the words alone.

"B-_baka…_" He just couldn't stay looking at Kuroko, it made him even more embarrassed. '_Why did he say things like that… Not to mention we both said the same thing to that green hair_'.

"I just remembered something…"

"hn?"

"Have you told anything to your parents regarding this?"

"Of course not, Kagami-_kun_… Have you forgotten that I have just woken up?"

"Ah…" Kagami blushed a little.

"…but I'm sure Midorima-_kun_ had told the Generation of Miracles and Takao-_kun_ have exaggerated a little about us to the others… In fact, the corridor outside is now really noisy…"

True enough for Kagami. If he tried to listen to the voices through the open door, he could hear a group of people chattering… and it sounded really familiar…

"Come on, Aominecchi, how come you didn't bring anything?! You are visiting sick people, you know?"

"Haa? Should I bring something to sick people?"

"Of course Dai-_chan_! You are so uncaring, sheesh…"

"Do you think Kuro-_chin_ can eat these snacks, Aka-_chin_?"

"I don't think the doctor will allow that, Atsushi. And Ryouta, Daiki, Satsuki, this is a hospital so please lower your voice."

And not long after, a group of rainbow-like heads entered the room… with the blond hair almost glomped the sick skyblue-haired teen,

"Kurokochiiiiiiiiii!"

"Atsushi, stop him."

"_Ryoukai_, Aka-_chin_…" and Murasakibara grabbed Kise's clothes to prevent him to jump like that to the sick man.

In the midst of the chaos, Aomine moved to Kagami's bedside and mocked him about getting into accident, until finally Akashi scolded him and he calmed down. Momoi put the basket filled with the presents from the group to the table, and sat onto the chair provided beside the bed.

"Hello Tetsuya, how are you?" Akashi moved to Kuroko's bedside and greeted him.

"I'm fine Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko replied with his usual expressionless face.

"I have told to your parent regarding this matter, so don't worry about it." Akashi said, as if he knew about Kuroko's inner thought. "…and no Tetsuya, you're hiding something from us, don't you?"

Kuroko sighed, "I guess you have known from Midorima-_kun_ then?" Akashi nodded and Kuroko knew that he demanded some story from the blue haired man himself.

"My right hand can't be moved and Midorima-_kun_ said that it has to be amputated."

The group was shocked to hear that, except Akashi. But one can feel a blood thirsty aura from him though.

"I hope you didn't forget your promise to me when you started dating Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga." He glared to Kagami whose bed was just beside Kuroko's and Akashi's position let him to see him without moving any step.

"O-Of course not!" he staggered a little

"Except you asleep on my shoulder at the time, Kagami-_kun_..." Kuroko commented, and at once a scissor came flying to Kagami's face, only to be stuck in the bed a few millimeters beside his head. Even worse, the rainbow headed group even glared to him.

'_Dammit Kuroko, I thought you'd back me up!_' he thought.

"But I guess he did protect me at the time. I don't really remember though."

"What had happened can't be rewinded, so I will forgive you this time, Kagami Taiga. Not that you're in fault here. I have matter to discuss with Shintarou, now excuse me." Then he walked out the door, and then Murasakibara followed after.

Aomine, Kise, and Momoi still stayed there, and chatted with Kuroko and Kagami. After few minutes had passed, they also went home. Another group from former Seirin basketball club also came, making the room which was quiet before they came even noisier. After the visiting hours had ended, the Seirin group went home, leaving Kagami and Kuroko alone again.

"So Kagami-_kun_…"

"hn?" Kagami looked at Kuroko.

"Actually I'm still bothered by the fact that we both will end up having only one hand." Kuroko looked a little down, and Kagami had this desire to hug him and comfort him, if only he didn't felt so tired after those visitors and by the fact that it's still hard for him to get up from the bed by himself.

"… and Kagami-_kun_… I guess you had to step back from your dream to become a firefighter huh?" this stroked Kagami's heart deeply. He had been aware of the fact since Midorima told him, and he had to be reminded of it again.

"… I can't imagine living with one arm, but I guess I can, because you will be by my side, right, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Of course, _baka_! Why would I leave you?"

Kuroko smiled, "nee Kagami-_kun_?"

"What is it again, Kuroko?"

"… Will you become a kindergarten teacher like me? I guess both of us becoming kindergarten teachers is not bad."

Kagami scratched his face with his finger, and seemed to think a while, "…I don't have many choices now, do I? I'll be hard to get a job like this, I guess…" and the little awkward moment changed a little when he smiled, "And I think it's pretty nice if I could be your co-worker. But for now, perhaps we should think about recovering."

"I'm pretty sleepy now that you said about recovering, Kagami-_kun_…" Kuroko rubbed his eyes with his moving arm.

"Really? With all the sleep you had while you were unconscious?" Kagami laughed, a little hard actually.

"Sshh Kagami-_kun_, this is still a hospital, you know?"

"Ahaha… My bad, my bad."

"_Oyasuminasai_, Kagami-_kun_…"

"Have a good sleep, Tetsuya"

"mmm" Kuroko wanted to overheard that and just went to sleep, but he can't, and he peeked a little from the blanket. The scene he saw just warmed his heart even more, as he saw his beloved blushed, perhaps from the awkwardness by calling his first name. Kuroko decided he would ask Ka-… no, Taiga-_kun_ when he woke up the morning after.

oxoxoxoxo

The Next Morning

When Kuroko woke up, he thought that it was already visiting hours of the hospital, as his hand felt warm, as if it was held by someone. When he opened his eyes, he met another pair of baby blue eyes, whose owner was no other than his mom. Those baby blue eyes was looking at him with full of concern, but currently looked relief when she saw his child waking up.

"Tetsuya! How are you? Feeling better? Do you know how worried was your father and me when you said you were coming but you never came that day? Until Seijuurou told us, I-I thought you suddenly had something and I had bad feelings, an-".

Tetsu tapped his wife's shoulder, and shook his head a little when the said wife looked at him. He was just as worried as his wife, but he didn't want his child knew about the never ending anxiety that they both had to face when suddenly their only child lost contact with them.

"I'm glad you were just… fine here, even though the bad news followed after." Tetsu spoke, "…and about something that you want to tell us the day you got the accident… I felt that it has something to do with your boyfriend sleeping there?" he pointed to the bed just beside Kuroko's, where the red headed was still asleep, and Kuroko blushed a little with it.

"_hai, otou-san_…in fact…"

"Good morning, Kuroko… What's with the noise…" Kagami had just woken up at the time. While stretching his body groggily by raising his moving arm, he saw Kuroko's parents and stopped his hand mid-air awkwardly, then quietly lowered his hand back to beside his body.

"… Oh! Good morning to you too, Tetsu_-san_, Amaya_-san_", Kagami said awkwardly with his still-have-not-been-replaced weird formal accent. The little, funny gesture that he made before and his greeting made the Kurokos held their laughter.

"Good morning too, Kagami-_kun_." Tetsu spoke first, ",have things been fine with my Tetsuya? Except this accident, of course…"

"Y-yeah… actually both of us had something to talk to Kuroko-_san_, before the accident… That is… actually…" Kagami said nervously.

"Just took your time, Kagami-_kun_… visiting hours is still long." Amaya said while smiling, perhaps because she wanted a full of expression child like Kagami, as her own husband and child are both expressionless.

Kagami took a deep breath. Looking at Kuroko's eyes, then to his parents', Kagami felt that he could do it.

"Actually, I asked Kuroko… err… Tetsuya… to marry me… and I hope Tetsu-_san_ and Amaya-_san_ can support our relationship even more…" with that said, Kagami's and Kuroko's faces had both gone red with blushing.

Tetsu and Amaya looked at their dear child, "is that true, Tetsuya?" Tetsu asked first.

"_hai, otou-san… okaa-san… _It is true that Kagami-_kun_ had proposed to me… but I wanted to ask you first… So-"

Amaya hugged her child, with a little happiness tears in her eyes. She did want grandchildren, but she even wanted her child to be happy. She was happy when the usually expressionless child told her happily when he had a boyfriend, or when he introduced his dear boyfriend to her and her husband. But at that time, she was even happier that his child had found a good, kind, caring life-partner, and she just had to express it with the hug she gave that time.

The usually expressionless Tetsu just smiled and commented, "that's nice, Tetsuya… it seems you have got a reliable partner."

After a little pause, "… But what will you do when both of you lost your hand?" Tetsu continued his words, making both Kuroko and Kagami froze on the spot.

"Dear!" Amaya scolded her husband, only to be ignored. Her husband could be expressionless, but gentle person, but when the time came, he can be strict too.

While Kuroko and Kagami thought to themselves, finally Kagami said his own thought first with his confident look.

"When the time came… we will support each other. I know we will face many difficulties in the future, but I won't abandon Ku-Tetsuya, and will continue to live with him."

Tetsu smiled at his heart. Now he knew that he could entrust his little boy to the red headed boy in front of him.

"Ah… _otou-san_?" Kuroko wanted to speak his resolution too, after his boyfriend also talked about his, but…

"No need Tetsuya. I have accepted this young man resolution and I'm sure that yours will be the same, right?"

Kuroko nodded a little.

"Just do what you want to do, but sometimes don't forget about visiting us. And I guess your mom would like some grandchildren so will you adopt one?"

"We still haven't thought about that, _otou-san_. Perhaps later in the future."

Tetsu nodded.

"Then, I'll be outside for a while. If you're ready to go home just find me, Amaya."

Just that and he went outside the room.

"Sorry Tetsuya, you know your _otou-san_ is like that, do you? In his heart actually he is happy for you, I can see it in him." Amaya smiled to her child, then looked at Kagami, "…and Kagami-_kun_, don't mind his words, I bet he just want to test you just now."

Amaya then stood up and tidying her skirt a little, "then Tetsuya, Kagami-_kun_, I have to excuse myself too, sometimes Tetsu-_san _just doesn't like waiting too long. See you both again soon, I hope you sent us the invitation too. Also, get well soon."

"Of course, _okaa-san_, how come your own child forgets about you? We will notice you later, be careful in your way back."

Amaya then followed Tetsu who was actually standing just outside the door, and both of them went home.

"Oi Kuroko."

"What is it, Taiga-_kun_?"

Kagami blushed, hard. "W-what are you doing? C-calling my first name like that?"

"Isn't Taiga-_kun _the one who started it just last night? Actually if we will go a step higher in our relationship, this will be appropriate, ne?"

"So you actually heard THAT!"

"_Hai hai_, stop arguing like a newly wed couple, your breakfast is here."

"Takao-_kun_!"

"Takao!"

Takao just grinned at himself and tried to contain his laughter while serving the breakfast to the sick duo. Until he finished serving them, he talked.

"Actually the date for the operation had been chosen, it will be 2-3 days from now, depending on the doctors' schedules. They are currently discussing about the time though."

A silent pause engulfed them, while Kagami wolfed down his breakfast and Kuroko silently drank the soup.

"But it seems both of you are really relaxed about this, ne? That's good, usually patient were down when they were told about this and that." He showed his bright smile one more time.

"Then I must go to another rooms, my patients aren't both of you only, you know?" Takao feigned his pout, "Do you need more food, Kagami_-san_?" then he actually went out of the room laughing even when Kagami haven't answered the question-slash-joke from the hawk-eyed-former-point-guard nurse.

"He really came like a storm, and went like a storm too." Kagami sighed.

"Don't mind him Kagami-_kun_. At least he doesn't make fun of you even more." Kuroko calmly drink his apple juice.

"Y-you!"

'_decide already whether you want to call me by my first name or as usual, baka!_'

oxoxoxoxo

It has been a month since the accident. Kuroko's and Kagami's operation had been success and they were currently adapting more for living with one hand. It was harder than their thoughts, but it has been easier when they both supported each other. Not to mention the Generation of Miracle or the others sometimes visited them too.

They also had scheduled for a flight to America, to have their wedding as they couldn't officially be married in Japan. It had been sponsored by Kagami's parents for Kuroko's parents … and the mighty Akashi Seijuurou for the Genereation of Miracle and Seirin's former basketball club members. October 11th seemed so far away from May, but all of them were looking forward to it.

About the children that Kuroko's parents asked (also Kagami's if you want to know), perhaps they just have to wait until their children both got married.

And finally Kuroko's dream, he has been a kindergarten teacher in a kindergarten school not far from Seirin High, with Kagami, of course. They could visit their former coach and her easy-to-angry-_megane_-husband in Seirin's current basketball club, or a visit to Maji Burger when Kagami wanted to.

* * *

(maybe I'm not listing all of them here, sorry for the inconvenience m(_ _)m )

*_-san_ is a honorific to address older people or people you respect, or simply acquaintances

*-_sensei_ is a honorific for doctor, teacher, or professor in Japan (sometimes novelist or _manga_ author also got the honorific)

*_yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ here means 'I'm counting on you' or 'please take care of me'

*_hai _means 'yes'. I guess it's more appropriate if I put that instead of 'yes'

*_baka_ means idiot

*_ryoukai_ means roger, just how Japanese people usually said 'roger that'

*_oyasuminasai _means good night

*_otou-san _and _okaa-san _means respectively 'father' and 'mother'. It is usually used a little formally, considering Kuroko talked in formal matter

*_megane _means glasses. I guess all of you know who are them when I write about Seirin's coach and the _megane _-husband :3

Author's note

It's finally done! For a long, busy one month, I managed to write this story in my leisure time. I can't bear to amputate my most favorite pairing, but I just have to. I know when I saw my gacha figurines both lost one hand, and I felt 'aww, it will be so nice if both of them keep supporting each other even though both of them were not a perfect human being anymore'…

I may have lost my touch in making fic, being abstain for so many time, and English is not even my mother language, but I tried, so forgive me for grammar mistakes and my minimum vocabularies :'3

It might looked like I'm at rush in the near end of the fic, if you notice… It's because I'm really in rush, as I will be facing mid-term tests in just a few days count, and I don't even know if I will be in mood to continue the story after the tests :'3

And sorry for the sudden OCs, but Kuroko's parents are not officially there, so I have to…

Also for their wedding day, it's KagaKuro day (October 11th) :'3

About why I take May as a comparison, it's because I looked in search engine and it showed me March/April for the usual graduation ceremony in Japan, so I took May… Forgive me if I am wrong about this…

I won't talk much here, but let me sincerely thank all of you who have read this story through the end, and until this author's notes. Yui Kagamine reporting out :'3

PS: I will receive and reply for any reviews, but in my free time and maybe not instantly :3


End file.
